


Simon Snow and His List of Things to do

by FlyingSparrows



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is on Simons list of things to do, Hair-pulling, Idk probably some other random stuff that I'll add in when I get to it, Kisses, M/M, SPOILERS if you haven't read Carry On, Simons's List of things to do, Tongues, lol ha im so funny, lots and lots of kissing, though I don't see why you wouldn't have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingSparrows/pseuds/FlyingSparrows
Summary: ***SPOILERS, FYI***So, you know how Simon and Baz were sitting in front of Baz's fireplace and Simon thought something like "I had a list of things I wanted to try. It included this..." and then Simon pulls on Baz's hair or something? Well I'm going to try to expand Simons list and it might be cool as beans, and it might be weird as my friends, who knows!





	1. Simon Snow and His Adventure in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Alright folks, I've read too much fanfic for my own good, but I don't write it usually. I've written some, and I feel like I'm okay at it? I'm a relatively new writer, so constructive criticism and feedback is much appreciated!  
> 2)This story kind of branches off from the story, and it's mostly because I'm too lazy to read and type what the plot was after that fireplace kiss. I'm going to start it from when they finally decided they should go inside (I can't remember if that was written in the book or not, don't shoot me please I have a lot to live for). This is probably going to be very canon divergent, so just bear with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***SPOILERS, FYI***  
> So, you know how Simon and Baz were sitting in front of Baz's fireplace and Simon thought something like "I had a list of things I wanted to try. It included this..." and then Simon pulls on Baz's hair or something? Well I'm going to try to expand Simons list and it might be cool as beans, and it might be weird as my friends, who knows!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Alright folks, I've read too much fanfic for my own good, but I don't write it usually. I've written some, and I feel like I'm okay at it? I'm a relatively new writer, so constructive criticism and feedback is much appreciated!  
> 2)This story kind of branches off from the story, and it's mostly because I'm too lazy to read and type what the plot was after that fireplace kiss. I'm going to start it from when they finally decided they should go inside (I can't remember if that was written in the book or not, don't shoot me please I have a lot to live for). This is probably going to be very canon divergent, so just bear with me.

“We should probably get inside.” Baz said, as he broke the kiss. He was flustered, a pink blush spread across his cheeks. The widow’s peak he usually sported (making him look even more like a stereotypical vampire) was gone, hidden by a flop of coal black hair. He was slightly sweaty, probably from the heat of the fire… and maybe, from me? I looked up, to his eyes, and found them to be blown wide. I looked a little lower down his face, and noticed that his lips slightly swollen. God. That face. I had done that, made him all flustered. I took my arms back from behind him, putting them on his shoulders instead. I pushed myself up, then grabbed his hands and helped him up as well. What a gentleman I was. 

His skin was hot, just like him. I coughed lightly, surprised at my thoughts. I guess I was… gay, now? Or, bisexual I suppose. I did love Agatha. Shit. Agatha- no. Nope, that's a problem for later, as well as figuring out my sexuality.  


We got up, Baz leading the way, and walked in deafening silence, and the only sounds to be heard were or get crunching on the fallen, black branches on the ground. I idly surveyed the damage he had done, the trees’ trunks burned black until about 3 our 4 feet above the trunks. It was strangely beautiful, actually. I heard Baz grunt out 2 words breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence.  


“C’mon, Snow.” Baz muttered, beckoning me towards the path that led back to his house. It was then that I realized he called me Simon, earlier.  


“You called me Simon.” I said in a slight daze, following him out of the trees.  


“Shut up, Snow. I'm fucking cold.” I figured he wasn't actually, that boy was never cold. He probably just wanted an excuse to continue his way into the house. I stepped over a fallen log, and muttered,  


“You still called me Simon.” Baz stopped abruptly, and picked up a piece of charcoal. He then proceeded to chuck it at me. I let it skim my shoulder, not bothering to duck out of the way.  


I finally saw the house, looming over everything else, a dark haze seeming to surround it. As I walked through the door with Baz, and noticed that all I could smell was smoke. 

And all I could look at was Baz. I was behind him, staring at the way his hair was, for once, not in perfect order. It was actually a mess. A god-damn mess. But I realized that this fact just made him all the more attractive.  


I couldn't stop staring at him. At his hair, and how I realized I had wanted to run my hands through it for years. At his rumpled shirt, crinkled from the tree I had pressed him up against.  


This is when I realized I had subconsciously made a list: A list of things I wanted to do to Tyrannus Basilton Pitch.


	2. Simon Snow and His Adventure With Baz's Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Simon and Baz kiss. Like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's Secret: I don't know where the heckity the fireplace is. Pretty sure it's in Baz's room though, so I'll go with that.

He ended up leading us to his room, and he actually grabbed a box of matches from the mantel and lit a fire in the honest to god fireplace in his goddamn room. 

“Yeah, um, aren't you flammable?” I asked, kind of bluntly. 

“What can I say, I live on the edge.” Baz responded sarcastically, turning towards me with a smirk on his face. It was a rare sign of life from him. 

I sat next to him, sitting cross-legged. He stood from where he had previously been kneeling, setting the matches back where he grabbed them from. He sat back down, legs out to one side, lit beautifully from the now-flickering fire. 

I started to look back at his lips as he stared at the mesmerizing fire. It was funny, how something so dangerous could fascinate you so much. Metaphors, am I right? 

I decided I wanted to kiss Baz really hard. And I wanted to tilt my head, and wrap my hands around his waist. My hands would slowly slide up to his face, the into his once perfectly combed, black hair, messing it up for once. I decided those things would definitely be on my list. 

I must've been staring at him for a long time, because he shifted uncomfortably. Our eyes met, and I blurted out: 

“Can I kiss you again? Cause that was really nice.” I mentally kicked myself, but Baz nodded, staring straight into my eyes. Heh. ‘Straight’. He nodded, once, so I leaned forward, my hands frozen in my lap. 

I closed my eyes once I was a few inches from his face, and then our lips touched. I sighed a little, then got slightly embarrassed. I tilted my head a bit farther to the right, pushing him, fighting against him. I guess this was a little left over sexual tension and anger from the 7 years we had both been living together. Both of us pushed our lips harder into each other, and it was the best feeling. I opened my mouth a bit, then closed my lips onto his upper. I could feel him becoming short of breath, and I probably needed air too, so I pulled back. I got in a few breaths, then pitched forward again. I had just touched our lips together when I jerked back. 

“Is this- is this okay? Cause it's okay with me if it's okay with you.” 

“Snow, why wouldn't it be okay?” Baz asked, looking a little exasperated. 

“I- I don't know, consent and all that?” I replied, and his face changed to something a little… pleased? He nodded, and half whispered, half spoke, 

“Simon this is more than okay.” I nodded back, and we both met in the middle again. I took my hands out of my lap this time, and carded my left hand through his hair, right hand placed on his waist. I heard him let out a little squeak, and smiled into his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I don't actually have a schedule for this thing, like the good authors do. I'll probably just update when I'm bored.
> 
> Also, I love suggestions on how to make my writing better, so please comment! 
> 
>  
> 
> Have fun with life.


End file.
